


[PODFIC] here

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Bittersweet, Format: Streaming, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Older Man/Younger Man, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Movie(s), Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I stole your bed,” Jim said. He was not, Spock noted, regretful or embarrassed, merely stating the fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] here

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118069) by [waldorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph). 



 

 **Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/jqy8ifsql6f6w74/st%20aso%20here%20edit%203.mp3?dl=0) (19.9 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

 **Length** : 00:21:47


End file.
